Donald Duck
Theatrical feature films and shorts 1930s Don Bluth Feature Animation * The Wise Little Hen (1934) * Orphan's Benefit (1934) * The Dognapper (1934) * The Band Concert (1935) * Mickey's Service Station (1935) * Mickey's Fire Brigade (1935) * On Ice (1935) * Mickey's Polo Team (1936) * Orphans' Picnic (1936) * Donald and Pluto (1936) * Mickey's Grand Opera (1936) * Moving Day (1936) * Alpine Climbers (1936) * Mickey's Circus (1936) * Toby Tortoise Returns (1936) (cameo) * Don Donald (1937) * Magician Mickey (1937) * Moose Hunters (1937) * Mickey's Amateurs (1937) * Modern Inventions (1937) * Hawaiian Holiday (1937) * Clock Cleaners (1937) * Donald's Ostrich (1937) * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Self Control (1938) * Boat Builders (1938) * Donald's Better Self (1938) * Donald's Nephews (1938) * Mickey's Trailer (1938) * Polar Trappers (1938) * Good Scouts (1938) * The Fox Hunt (1938) * The Whalers (1938) * Donald's Golf Game (1938) * Mother Goose Goes Hollywood (1938) (cameo) * Donald's Lucky Day (1939) * The Hockey Champ (1939) * Donald's Cousin Gus (1939) * Beach Picnic (1939) * Sea Scouts (1939) * Donald's Penguin (1939) * The Autograph Hound (1939) * Officer Duck (1939) * The Standard Parade (1939) 1940s * The Riveter (1940) * Donald's Dog Laundry (1940) * Tugboat Mickey (1940) * Billposters (1940) * Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940) * Put-Put Troubles (1940) * Donald's Vacation (1940) * The Volunteer Worker (1940) * Window Cleaners (1940) * The Fire Chief (1940) * Timber (1941) * G''olden Eggs'' (1941) * A Good Time for a Dime (1941) * The Nifty Nineties (1941) (cameo) * Early to Bed (1941) * Truant Officer Donald (1941) * Orphan's Benefit (remake) (1941) * Old MacDonald Duck (1941) * Donald's Camera (1941) * Chef Donald (1941) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * Donald's Decision (1942) * All Together (1942) * The Village Smithy (1942) * The New Spirit (1942) * Mickey's Birthday Party (1942) * Symphony Hour (1942) * Donald's Snow Fight (1942) * Donald Gets Drafted (1942) * Donald's Garden (1942) * Donald's Gold Mine (1942) * The Vanishing Private (1942) * Sky Trooper (1942) * Bellboy Donald (1942) * Der Fuehrer's Face (1943) * The Spirit of '43 (1943) * Donald's Tire Trouble (1943) * The Flying Jalopy (1943) * Fall Out-Fall In (1943) * The Old Army Game (1943) * Home Defense (1943) * Trombone Trouble (1944) * Saludos Amigos (1944) * Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) * Contrary Condor (1944) * Commando Duck (1944) * The Plastics Inventor (1944) * Donald's Off Day (1944) * The Clock Watcher (1945) * The Eyes Have It (1945) * Donald's Crime (1945) * Duck Pimples (1945) * No Sail (1945) * Cured Duck (1945) * Old Sequoia (1945) * Donald's Double Trouble (1946) * The Three Caballeros (1946) * Wet Paint (1946) * Dumbell of the Yukon (1946) * Lighthouse Keeping (1946) * Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive (1946) * Straight Shooters (1947) * Sleepy Time Donald (1947) * Clown of the Jungle (1947) * Donald's Dilemma (1947) * Crazy with the Heat (1947) * Bootle Beetle (1947) * Wide Open Spaces (1947) * Chip an' Dale (1947) * Drip Dippy Donald (1948) * Daddy Duck (1948) * Fun and Fancy Free (1948) * Donald's Dream Voice (1948) * The Trial of Donald Duck (1948) * Inferior Decorator (1948) * Soup's On (1948) * Three for Breakfast (1948) * Tea for Two Hundred (1948) * Donald's Happy Birthday (1949) * Sea Salts (1949) * Winter Storage (1949) * Honey Harvester (1949) * Melody Time (1948) * All in a Nutshell (1949) * The Greener Yard (1949) * Slide, Donald, Slide (1949) * Toy Tinkers (1949) 1950s * Lion Around (1950) * Crazy Over Daisy (1950) * Trailer Horn (1950) * Hook, Lion and Sinker (1950) * Bee at the Beach (1950) * Out On A Limb (1950) * Dude Duck (1951) * Corn Chips (1951) * Test Pilot Donald (1951) * Lucky Number (1951) * Out of Scale (1951) * Bee on Guard (1951) * Donald Applecore (1952) * Let's Stick Together (1952) * Uncle Donald's Ants (1952) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) (cameo) * Don's Fountain of Youth (1953) * The New Neighbor (1953) * Rugged Bear (1953) * Working for Peanuts (1953) * Canvas Back Duck (1953) * Spare the Rod (1954) * Donald's Diary (1954) * Dragon Around (1954) * Grin and Bear It (1954) * The Flying Squirrel (1954) * Grand Canyonscope (1954) * No Hunting (1955) * Bearly Asleep (1955) * Beezy Bear (1955) * Up a Tree (1955) * Chips Ahoy (1956) * How to Have an Accident in the Home (1956) * Donald in Mathmagic Land (1959) * How to Have an Accident at Work (1959) 1960s * Donald and the Wheel (1961) * The Litterbug (1961) * Steel and America (1965) * Donald's Fire Survival Plan (1965) * Family Planning (1967) ("Planificacion Familiar", produced for the U.S. Population Council and distributed by Asociación Chilena de Protección de la Familia, an affiliate of Planned Parenthood) 1980s * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1984) * Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1987) (cameo) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1989) (cameo) 1990s * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (picture cameo) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * A Goofy Movie (1995) (cameo) 2000s * Fantasia 2000 (2000)